valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Fortnite Map Concept - Valeyard6282 - zephyr
This is Valeyard6282's concepts for new items and weapons for Fortnite: Battle Royale. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Vaulting, Unvaulting, and Existing Weapon Changes Light Machine Gun The LMG is back. The SAW makes a comeback with the exact same stats and rarity- Rare and Epic. Suppressed Assault Rifle The suppressed SCAR L is a gun I've always seen as unnecessary. Sure it's a stealthier option, and it makes getting a SCAR easier, but it's not needed. It is so similar to the original SCAR L that I belive another vaulted assault rifle should replace it. So the Suppressed Assault Rifle is now vaulted. Burst Assault Rifle Replacing the Suppressed Assault Rifle is the FAMAS. You either loved it to pieces or hated it. The bullpup rifle was a beast in the right hands but many didn't know how to properly use it, and discarded it as not a good choice. It is much more unique than the suppressed SCAR L and also works very different. The FAMAS does remain the only burst rifle though. The FAMAS returns firing medium bullets as always and remains unchanged- available in Epic and Legendary variants. Heavy Shotgun The Heavy Shotgun returns from the Vault with some massive changes. It replaces the Tactical Shotgun and is the only semi-automatic option for a scattershot weapon. The Heavy Shotgun's rarity is lowered to Uncommon and Rare. Its stats are nerfed slightly, but not much. The Uncommon Heavy Shotgun has the same stats as the Rare Tactical Shotgun did. The Rare Heavy Shotgun has the same stats as the old Epic Heavy Shotgun. The Heavy Shotgun is a common weapon and quite powerful to keep the shotgun meta alive. It is still worse than pump-shotguns, but offers a different choice to shotgun users that you'll find much more often- so you don't have the feeling of never wanting to dump a SPAS-12 for a worse Legendary shotgun. Tactical Shotgun The Tactical Shotgun is vaulted to be replaced by the Heavy Shotgun. Scoped Revolver The Scoped Revolver's rarity is decreased to Rare and Epic and it now fires light bullets. Six Shooter The Six Shooter returns in place of the standard Pistol as the weakest pistol-type weapon. The Six Shooter works the exact same and has a few changes in stats. It comes in Common and Uncommon variants. The Common Six Shooter has the same stats as an old Rare Six Shooter and the Uncommon Six Shooter has the stats as the old Epic Six Shooter. Suppressed Pistol The Suppressed Pistol is Vaulted and replaced by the Semi-Automatic Pistol. Pistol The Pistol is Vaulted and replaced by the Six Shooter. Minigun The Minigun fires light bullets in-game and now fires heavy bullets to reflect its real-life counterpart. When moving with the minigun, you move much slower. Mythic Weapons Mythic weapons are a controversial addition to Battle Royale. The Infinity Blade as an overpowered flop, and the Infinity Gauntlet obviously only works in an LTM. I belive Mythic weapons are a fantastic idea. They further immerse you into a storyline, there is only one of each on the map, and if they are balanced right- they will be both a risky choice but one that could turn out to be great based off the weapon's sheer power. The background of Mythic weapons is now red instead of gold like Legendries. Infinity Blade The Infinity Blade returns. It does the same damage and works the same with the same kind of attacks available. The change comes in the fact that you don't regenerate health constantly. You still get 200 health and 200 shield because of the strong defense you'll need to be able to use a melee weapon instead of a firearm. However, you still can regenerate lost health and shield. To do so, you simply have to go through a pretty long animation at 20 seconds. Blue lighting crackles around the blade as you preform an animated ritual with it. Once done with it, you slowly begin to regenerate your health and shield at the same time. So every second you gain 1 HP and 1 shield. This makes the Infinity Blade still strong on offense, but a bit weaker on defense. It spawns in its rock sheath at Polar Peak. Bow ''' The Bow is a new Mythic weapon meant to be held by Ember- the Fire Queen. The Bow grants you 200 health and 200 shield. The Bow is designed to be a super-powerful long range weapon. It has the same aim zoom as a Hunting Rifle and deals a base damage of 150 on body shots and 200 on head shots. The Bow can provide an instant kill and has unlimited ammo to an extent. The arrows are made of magical fire and are conjured. You have ten arrows in the quiver that replaces your back bling until you undergo a 25 second animation to conjure more arrows. The Bow suffers a very long reload animation at 6.5 seconds but deals high damage, it silent, and has long range. There is now health regeneration with the Bow. It spawns on a wall mount above the Fire King's throne in Vermillion Volcano. '''Zapatron The Zapatron is a new Mythic weapon not seen since its Legendary status in Season 1. The Zapatron is pretty heavily altered in how its used and what it does. It is a laser rifle, so it works differently than most guns in the game. It deals fairly moderate damage and doesn't do anything crazy damage wise. What's crazy is it shoots through Shield. It doesn't just destroy all the Shield, it ignores it. So, for example, you have 100 health and 100 Shield. When shot by the Zapatron, you will lose health directly and not lose any Shield. This is because the batteries powering the Zapatron are powered by Storm energy- so the Zapatron fires a laser made of the same radiation as the Storm. The Zapatron is now single shot and the battery magazine needs to be changed after every shot. The Zapatron has zero bullet drop and the laser hits exactly where your crosshair is. The Zapatron deals a base damage of 50 on body shots and a usual 80 on headshots. This means you can only die from the Zapatron if you have 80 health or less- but can't ever die in one shot if you have 81 health or more. When wielding the Zapatron, you have 150 health and shield. None of it regenerates. Ruins of The Visitor's escape pod are added to the center of Dusty Divot- and this is where the Zapatron spawns. Sub-Machine Guns Automatic weapons firing pistol-caliber rounds, SMGs are built to sweep through hostiles at a close range. The hated SMG meta of Season 5 is not the goal of adding the SMGs that you'll see below. The shotgun meta for CQB is something that needs to stick around and makes much more sense to stick around. Shotguns are kept much more powerful than sub-machine guns and are also altered to make more powerful shotguns more common, so a shotgun will always be the more powerful choice- with only one SMG being a viable option to rival a good shotgun. Heavy SMG The Heavy SMG is a new weapon that is the new version of the Drum Gun. The Thompson SMG added this time around lacks its high-capacity drum in favor of more common twenty round box magazines. The stats are the exact same as the Drum Gun except for the lower capacity of ammo. Because of this and its new rarity, the Heavy SMG is harder to find and has less ammunition to play around with. This still makes it the best SMG in the game, but a less over-powered option. The P90 is still the choice for a high-capacity spray and pray playstyle, but the Heavy SMG is the choice if you want high damage at the cost of less rounds. This time it fires light bullets to accurately represent an SMG. The Heavy SMG is very rare and is the only SMG that I'd say is a viable replacement for a SPAS-12 in CQB. It is available in Epic and Legendary variants. Burst SMG Firing in a 3-round burst, the Burst SMG is modeled after a KRISS Vector. It is loaded with a 33-round magazine and can fire 11 times before a reload because of the fact it's locked in a burst fire-mode. The Burst SMG deals moderate damage and has a really good capacity. The fact it's a burst means it's very efficient in trained hands and a weaker weapon in unfamiliar hands. It fires light bullets. The Burst SMG is available in Rare and Epic variants. PDW The PDW is modeled after an MP7 and has a twenty round magazine and is fed with light bullets like all SMGs. The PDW is unique because of two factors: It can function in two different playstyles like the Six Shooter, and has an enhanced zoom like that found on a Hunting Rifle. When hip-fired, the PDW is fired in fully automatic and fires faster than any other SMG in the game. It, however; deals the lowest damage but spits out rounds at a rapid pace. If aimed, the user uses a steady trigger finger to only allow the PDW to fire in a quick five-round burst. When ADS with the PDW, you'll get an enhanced zoom for precision. You'll fire in small bursts and deal low damage but will have laser-point accuracy. It can be used as a burst SMG built for lasering enemies or a blitzing machine pistol fired from the hip. The PDW is available in Uncommon and Rare variants. Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles = Pistols Utility Items DMR ''' The Mk. 14 EBR in the in-game form of the DMR is a new Sniper Rifle. It holds ten rounds in a detachable box magazine and is semi-automatic. The EBR is loaded with armor-piercing rounds and deal low damage but ignore shield. The DMR doesn't shoot through shield, but it does ignore it. It fires heavy bullets. The DMR is available in Rare and Epic variants. '''Semi-Automatic Pistol Replacing the standard pistol, the M1911 added in its place. The M1911 holds seven rounds and has high stopping power and a smooth rate of fire. It is actually a viable option in a firefight and is available in Rare and Epic variants. Chainsaw The Chainsaw is a utility item you can pick up. When you equip it, you wield it and can harvest with- although you harvest twice as fast as normal. It makes a ton of noise but you can shred through trees and other materials to get loaded up on materials quickly. The Chainsaw is Rare and Epic variants. Burst Assault Rifle The FAMAS returns to the game in Epic and Legendary variants. Suppressed Assault Rifle ''' The suppressed SCAR L is vaulted and replaced by the FAMAS. '''Scoped Revolver The Colt Anaconda revolver's rarity is lowed to Rare and Epic and it now fires light bullets. Six Shooter The Colt Single Action Army makes a comeback. It's rarity is decreased to Common and Uncommon. It retains the same stats and essentially replaces the Pistol as the worst of that category. It can still be hip-fired though and now fires light bullets. Pistol The Pistol is vaulted and replaced by the Six Shooter. Suppressed Pistol The Suppressed Pistol is vaulted and replaced by the Semi-Automatic Pistol.